Confundidos
by RedDemon21
Summary: De como la vida y las distintas situaciones te pueden llevar a hacer cosas que ni ebrio harías.Y Severus Snape esta a punto de darse cuenta.


**Aclaraciones de capitulo:** Hola gente, este es mi primer Severus x Lily. Realmente es una pareja que me encante y no había tenido antes la oportunidad de escribir sobre ellos.

Este fic surgió de la nada un día mientras escuchaba la canción "eras" de Marito un cantante de cumbia. Más allá de la música, creí que la letra de la canción describía muy bien lo que Snape habría sentido al ver a James y Lily juntos…y bueno lo tuve que escribir jeje. Intente que los personajes no perdieran su esencia pero creo que me quedaron un poco OoC. Bueno no los molesto más y disfruten.

_Bla bla-_ pensamientos

Bla bla- narración y diálogos

**Bla bla- carta.**

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pretende todo es de J.k, yo solo uso sus personajes por pura diversión jeje.

Confundidos

_Corro, huyo por los pasillos, intento perderme y no regresar. Se que la perdí…hace mucho…y no va a volver. El sentimiento de sorpresa y traición no es válido aquí… por extraño que me parezca. Ella no me debe lealtad, no me pertenece y a partir de hoy nunca lo hará. Aunque al verla estalle mi pecho y mi mundo se de vuelta, aunque abrigue mis pensamientos todas las noches…aún así…aun siendo la culpable de todo eso…no debería causar este sentimiento en mi._

La imagen aún en su mente se reproducía una y otra vez. Sus manos en aquella oscura y desordenada cabellera, sus labios rojos, húmedos, inocentes, prisioneros de aquellas fauces, aquel par de horribles garras enjaulando su cintura.

-Potter…-la voz saló en un ronco susurro, cada letra sonaba con más asco y rabia que la anterior. Sus manos cerradas en dos fuertes puños.

_Lo matare, lo hare sufrir y suplicar. Malnacido, baboso rompe hogares de cuarta._

Esos y un millón de "bellos" adjetivos más describían en su mente a James Potter, el causante de su mal humor.

Sin embargo más allá de sus…instintos asesinos? Sabía que si lo lastimaba Lily, Su Lily sufriría y lo odiaría, aun más de lo que ya lo hacia.

Sus manos se destensaron dando paso a una opresión en el pecho.

_Maldita sea…_a pesar de todo y aunque se lo negara_…aún te amo…_ y redescubrir esto al verla cada vez era un golpe a su orgullo, inteligencia y sangre. Jamás se lo diría, algo entre ellos era imposible,_…al diablo con todo y todos…_bueno quizás no era tan así.

Hecho un vistazo una vez más a su prototipo de carta, nunca había sido bueno en eso de "expresar sus sentimientos" pero había puesto el mejor de sus empeños en esta pequeña carta. Suspiró y se regaño mentalmente una vez más por lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

Volvió a mirarla_…olvídalo…no va a funcionar…_quiso destruirla, cuando unos pasos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Con una gran rapidez se escondió detrás de una de las tantas armaduras del castillo.

_Demonios…y ahora tenias que aparecer…_miro la carta de nuevo, levanto la vista y vio como la causante de parte de sus problemas se alejaba_. Es ahora o nunca!_

Ignorando el mundo emocional de Snape, Lily iba rumbo a la biblioteca, pensando en ese beso, su primer beso, sin duda Potter era un buen besador y había cambiado mucho en estos últimos tiempos, _un buen parti…_no pudo terminar su pensamiento, ya que un par de frías manos la estaban arrastrando a uno de los tantos salones vacíos.

Sus sentidos aun no daban crédito a lo que saboreaba, oía, veía, sentía, besaba? Severus la besaba?

No tenía escape, no podía gritar, sus labios estaban presos de los de él; mientras sus manos sujetaban con fuerza sus muñecas.

La lengua masculina, delineaba el contorno de la boca, y sin pedir permiso se adentro en busca de nuevos territorios, saboreando cada rincón y lugar que encontraba. Ahora jugueteaba con la de ella, provocándole un latigazo eléctrico ascendente por su espina dorsal.

Con la misma rapidez que llego se retiro dejando en el bolsillo de la chica, todas sus esperanzas y sentimientos.

Lily parpadeo un par de veces, aún estaba en shock_…que fue eso? _Sintió algo en su bolsillo_…que es?...una carta!..._

Levanto la vista y con un rápido y nervioso movimiento de cabeza miro hacia ambos lados asegurándose de que nadie hubiera estado viendo.

Decidió abrir allí mismo aquel sobre blanco y ver el contenido. Sin duda la prolija y alargada caligrafía pertenecía a su ex amigo.

**Lily: sé que han pasado muchas cosas en estos últimos dos años, cosas que quizás ya no me perdones, pero ya no lo soporto y tengo que decirte que…**

**Mi gran amor, mi vida eras**

**me duele ver como te entregas a cualquiera,**

**eras...**

**una ladrona y es mi amor lo que te llevas...**

**Mi vida yo tengo el corazón herido...**

**por haberte amado tanto,**

**y me duele hasta la vida**

**de lo mucho que te extraño**

**Tu no sabes lo que duele**

**cuando pasas a mi lado**

**yo me muero aquí de frío**

**y a ti te abrigan otros brazos..**

**Mi gran amor, mi vida eras**

**me duele ver como te entregas a cualquiera**

**eras...**

**una ladrona y es mi amor lo que te llevas...**

**Mi vida yo tengo el corazón herido...**

**por haberte amado tanto,**

**y me duele hasta la vida...**

**de lo mucho que te extraño.**

**Tu no sabes lo que duele**

**cuando pasas a mi lado,**

**yo me muero aquí de frío**

**y a ti te abrigan otros brazos..**

**Mi gran amor, mi vida eras...**

**me duele ver como te entregas a cualquiera**

**eras...**

**una ladrona y es mi amor lo que te llevas...**

**Mi gran amor, mi vida eras.**

**Si aún estas dispuesta a por lo menos escucharme, por favor ven a la torre de astronomía hoy a medianoche.**

**Severus.**

Cerró sus ojos por un instante, dio un largo y profundo suspiro, volvió a plegar la hoja y la metió en su sobre. Acomodó un poco su peinado y arreglo su labial. Y discretamente se dispuso a salir de ahí, no sin antes guardar la carta en el bolsillo de su túnica. Retomo su anterior camino, aún seguía confundida y no sabía que pensar o hacer. Pero de una cosa si podía estar segura, sin duda James Potter besando era troll comparado con Severus Snape.


End file.
